MLP:FiM X Dangan Ronpa : Academy of Dreams
by ChihiroAlterEgo
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle and 14 other students come to an academy of "dreams of hope",at first it seems like thier dream.But the suspicious "mutual killing" leads to despair on no end.


(A/N:This is my first crossover with anything,so I have decided to do Dangan Ronpa and My Little Pony,anyways,sorry if I get anything wrong.)

Characters:

Twilight Sparkle:SHSL Magic

Pinkamena:SHSL Baker

Applejack:SHSL Hard Worker

Rarity:SHSL Fashionista

Rainbow Dash:SHSL Athlete

Fluttershy:SHSL Animal CareTaker

AppleBloom:SHSL Leader

Scootaloo: SHSL Anthro Artist

Sweetie Belle:SHSL Tennis Player

Celestia:SHSL Princess

Luna:SHSL ?

Cadence: SHSL Lover

Shining Armor:SHSL Fighter

Soarin:SHSL Track Runner

Trixie:SHSL Trickster)

Lets Begin!

Chapter 1

(First person point of view)

There I right infront of the huge school.

"Okay Twilight,no need to panic,it will be fine,no big deal."I said to myself confidently.

"What if I fail?!"I exclaimed,walking in circles.

"You will not fail!Now let's go!"And with that,That one single step I would regret for the rest of my is the end of my normal life.

As soon as a stepped into the gates,my head hurt,and my stomach was spinning,my vision was going into a blur.I gagged as if I was going to get sick,and then,everything went black.

I felt sick still,but I felt something cold anf wooden like against my arm.

I awoke in a classroom.

"_How did I get here?"_I thought.

I looked around the room,there was something not right,I looked on the walls,they were barricaded in steel.

"Steel..?"And then I looked down on the desk,I saw a note.I picked it up and began to read.

"_Meet in the gym,there is the opening ceremony,get there at 8:00 sharp!"_

_-Princpal_

"8:00..?"I looked at the clock that was above the board.

"7:58!?Oh no I'm going to be late!"I jumped out of the seat and rushed out of the classroom.

I was walking down a dark hallway,searching each and every spot for the gym,until I heard voices.I followed the voices,which led me to the door.

"This must be the gym."And I opened door.

There,were 14 more students,and all of their attention turned on me.

"Oh hi!"A boy greeted.

_Soarin_

_SHSL TRACK RUNNER_

"Hello."I greeted back.

"You must be new too,huh?"He asked.

"Yes."I replied,nodding.

"This school sure is weird,with the barri-."He was inerrupted by a female.

"That makes fifteen of us!"She exclaimed.

_Trixie_

_SHSL TRICKSTER_

"Hey you!"A voice yelled,and soon enough that voice was infront of me.

_Rainbow Dash_

_SHSL ATHLETE_

"You were suppose to be here at 8:00!"She exclaimed.

"Well I-"

"Oh hush,nobody cares about being here on time."

_Rarity_

_SHSL FASHIONISTA_

"U-um.."A shy girl raised her hand.

_Fluttershy_

_SHSL ANIMAL CARETAKER_

"Did you wake up in a classroom too?"She asked.

I nodded.

"That's odd,we all did,were we kidnapped or something?"Another male asked.

_Shining Armor_

_SHSL Fighter_

"Hopefully not."A proper voice replied

_Celestia_

_SHSL Princess_

My attention shifted to a girl who was twiddling her thumbs,she looked depressed.

"Wh-wha!She's looking at me!No stop I'm ugly!"

_Pinkamena_

_SHSL Baker_

"Calm down Pinkie,maybe you will stop thinking of yourself as an eyesore."

_Applejack_

_SHSL Hard Worker_

My attention then shifted to some younger,shorter looking girls.

"Hey!Whatcha lookin' at?"

_Applebloom_

_SHSL Leader_

"M-maybe she's looking at us."

_Sweetie Belle_

_SHSL Tennis Player_

"Of course she's looking at us!"

_Scootaloo_

_SHSL Anthro Artist_

I shifted my attention to a rather lonely caught my gaze and asked,"What?"

_Luna_

_SHSL ?_

I sighed and looked around at my classmates,until one girl popped up.

"T-Twilight is that you?"She asked.

_Cadance_

_SHSL LOVER_

"Cadance?"I asked.

(Third person point of view)

"Yay you do remember!"She exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I?"Twilight asked,"You were the school idol."

"Y-yeah."Cadance replied.

"I'm surprised you remember a boring person such as me."Twilight smiled a weak smile.

"S-sorry."Cadance covered her face in her sleve.

"N-no it's okay!"Twilight exclaimed.

"You two need to pay attention and stop gossipin'."Applejack looked over at them both with a sour look.

Twilight nodded,then sighed and turned to the podium that was sitting on the stage.

_Screech!_

Everyone covered their ears in pain,a few people cried.

"Testing,testing.."A voice came from the mic.

"Aha!"Out popped a small purple dragon out from the podium.

"It's a..stuffed dragon?"Soarin asked in confusion.

"No!I am a real dragon you fool!"He exclaimed.

"Is this a joke?"Shining Armor asked,staring at him.

"Why would it be a joke?"The small dragon asked.

"B-because of,well,um,you."Fluttershy replied.

"Why am I considered a joke?!You little fu-."The small dragon coughed.

"_Anyways."_

"My name is Spike,Spike the Dragon,and welcome to Dream Academy!"He exclaimed.

"This is a joke,"Trixie giggled.

"Anyways,we have brought you here because of your talents for hope for the world,in that case,you will be living here throughout your entire life,"Spike explained.

"What did you just say?"Twilight asked.

"I said you will be living here the rest of life."Spike repeated.

"WHAT?!"Everyone yelled.


End file.
